Fort Condor
Fort Condor is an area in the Final Fantasy series. It appears in Final Fantasy VII and is located near the Mythril Mines. Battles: here are fifteen battles that can be fought in Fort Condor. The actual number of battles is seventeen, but battles 14-18 and 20 cannot be accessed because they occur during times when the party cannot travel to Fort Condor. These battles are considered won if the player has given the Fort Condor forces at least 15,000 gil, that is 3,000 gil per battle. There are no prizes for these battle, however. The player is rewarded with an item upon winning each of the fifteen playable battles, and a prize is received after the final battle regardless of whether the enemy reaches the top. There is a slight glitch in a few of the missions regarding the dialogue box that notifies the player of the prize they have received, in which it will say the player won a different prize than the one they are actually given, or it will simply appear as a blank dialogue box. There is an option to let the Fort Condor forces handle it themselves, but they need to have at least 3,000 gil to do that, which the player must donate. If the player has less than 4,000 gil the man at the top will not allow the party to participate in the battle either. The maximum amount of gil the player can give the Fort Condor troops is 32,767 gil by giving out 500 gil until at 29,500, then giving them a large amount of money. This is because after the funds reach 30,000 gil further deposits will be denied. If the player gives donates more money than 32,767 gil, the rest will be lost. If the player has given gil to the fort they will receive the deposited gil before the final battle, the strategist saying: "Let's give them all the gil we have!" Each battle can only be fought during specific times during the game. If the player moves forward in the story and does not fight the battle, it is lost forever. Skipping a battle means the player does not win the prize for the battle they are currently fighting; instead they get the prize for the battle they skipped. Prizes can be permanently lost this way. The final battle is the exception; its prizes will always be the same no matter how many battles the player fights. Trivia: *Losing the Huge Materia is likely one of the scenes most players never witness, as it is rather impossible to lose the quest unless on purpose. *When winning battles #10, #11 and #12 in the English version of Final Fantasy VII the receipt line for the reward is only a blank text box, because the box is too small to display text. The actual text for this tiny box is: Received three "Elixir"! This is actually the text entry for the subsequent battle wins, as the prize for #10, #11 and #12 is five X-Potions. Category:Final Fantasy Series Category:Areas Category:Forts